


Untitled #3

by liannyeong



Series: The unnamed series [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liannyeong/pseuds/liannyeong
Summary: A collection of fluffy moments focused on keeping warm.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Reader
Series: The unnamed series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190699
Kudos: 1





	Untitled #3

i.  
It's a little after midnight, and they're still in the streets on the way back home from supper. The cold winter air is enough to make both of them shiver despite the short walking distance. Jaebum has his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket, teeth chattering, air puffing out of his mouth. On the other hand, she has her hands clasped together as she blows air into it as an effort to keep them warm.

The traffic light isn't helping them at all. They stand at the junction, shivering in the cold.

Jaebum scoots closer, bumping their elbows. Then he brings his hands out of his pockets, placing them over her clasped ones. He pulls them higher, closer to his lips. He notices the female watching him with wide eyes, but he pays it no attention. Jaebum blows air into his hands, then rubs the skin on the back of her hands. It would have been gross in anybody's eyes, but she doesn't mind it one bit.

The light turns green and she tries to pull her hands away, but Jaebum grabs one rather forcefully, much to her surprise. Then he interlocks their fingers, before sliding their hands into the pocket of his jacket. Only then did they cross the road. And that's how they walked the remaining distance back home. 

That's when she thinks the harsh weather is nice. Because even if the winter air freezes her body, at least her heart is melted with his warmth.

\---

ii.  
Cross-legged on the carpeted floor of the living room, they sit side by side in silence, the only sound ringing in their apartment is the tapping of her keyboard. She rarely brings home any of her paperwork, but it's the peak period so she had no choice. Jaebum plays some games on his phone just to keep her company. It's already past midnight, and though sleepiness is slowly creeping over them, none made the effort to move.

When Jaebum got bored of the game, he fills himself a glass of water. He watches the female from the kitchen as he drinks in gulps. Clearly, she's tired. Her back hunched over the screen, her shoulders slouched, her eyes droopy. Then she sniffs. That's enough for Jaebum to dump the glass into the kitchen sink and head into their room.

He grabs his cardigan from his side of the wardrobe and pads back to where the female is. He drapes the clothing over her shoulders, adjusting it so that it covers her body entirely.

She glances at her shoulders before looking up at the male, eyes blinking.

"You were shivering," Jaebum simply says as he settles back into his seat. The female shoots him a grateful smile, then turns her attention back to her work, pulling the gray cardigan tighter around her body.

Jaebum doesn't resume his games. Instead, he sits sideways, body facing the female. His eyes linger on the side of her face before he stretches out his fingers. He cards some hair strays away from her face, tucking others behind her ear. She only hums, eyes not leaving the screen.

Then the male leans forward, ducks under her stretched out arms, and lays his head on her lap. She was surprised at his act, from the way she flinched. But she didn't push him away. Instead, she helps Jaebum get comfortable, smiling at him so warmly.

She resumes her work, but occasionally, she uses a hand to thread his hair as if he's a cat sleeping on her lap. Jaebum falls asleep to her typing and to her petting.

\---

iii.  
Furious tapping echoes in the apartment, with an overlay of shrieks and squeals. They're playing the game console Jaebum received as a gift. It's an action adventure game, and they teamed up to complete the missions. Yet on the edge of the couch, they're pressed close -- shoulders to thighs to the side of their feet touching -- with almost no gap in between, and a blanket draped over their bodies.

They've been at it for hours before she finally feels bored. So she gets up, out of the warm cocoon, and goes into the kitchen to make a mug of hot chocolate. The weather has been chilly recently but their heater is spoilt. They have to make do with body heat. Not that either of them is complaining.

She pads back into the living room, and gets back under the blanket. She sits with her knees up, the hot drink cradled between her chest and her knees to bring some warmth, watching the TV screen.

Jaebum continues playing a while more, before he finally had enough too. He places the controller onto the coffee table before him, and looks over his shoulder. The male sees her sipping the hot liquid so he leans toward her.

The female only hums, eyebrows raised in question. Jaebum glances down onto the mug, which the female gladly offers. He beams and takes it from her smaller hands. He keeps his eyes on her, making sure she watches. He turns the mug until the residue of the cocoa is on the rim -- the same spot where she drank -- faces him. Then Jaebum places his lips on that spot, eyes never leaving her face. The female stares at his lips, and it brings thrill down Jaebum's spine. He drinks a mouthful, before tilting the mug back, lips lingering on it. Afterwards, he returns the mug with a pleased sigh.

"So warm," he says as he runs a hand down his chest.

The female doesn't drink, only places the mug onto the coffee table. She scoots closer to Jaebum, throwing her legs over his thighs before straddling him. Her fingers come up to cradle his face, and she leans forward such that the tip of their noses touch.

Then she whispers, breath fanning on his lips, the touch of her lips ghostly, "I can get you warmer."

Jaebum swallows his saliva, but his own eyes match hers: dark and hooded. He snakes his arms around her waist, his hands supporting the back of her thighs. He stands up, and she coils her legs around him, as he leads them into their bedroom for a night of warmth. 

\---

iv.  
The curtains still drawn, she can't estimate the time of the day without looking over at the clock on the bedside. Still, with a pair of arms slung over her waist, the hand pressing low against her stomach, she can't get up. She can't peek at the time. She tries to shift, but the arm only coils tighter, then the nuzzling of a nose against her back.

"Don't get up..." Jaebum mumbles against her skin, still drowsy with sleep.

"What time is it?" she asks, her own voice rough.

"There's plenty of time," the male murmurs. Then, under the thick sheets, Jaebum pulls her even closer.

"What's wrong?"

"Cold."

"But the blanket is thick--"

"Not warm enough," he cuts. She can feel his breath fanning on the back of her neck, then a pleased sigh. "You're warm."

At that response, she pushes his arm away, much to Jaebum's displeasure. But she turns around and props on an elbow to face the male, pushing him to lay flat on his back with a free hand. Then she pulls the blanket over them as she settles half of her body on top of him. She places her hand on his chest, pressing her ear against his heart, and coils a leg around his. She didn't need to look at Jaebum's face to know he's smiling ear to ear. The fact that he wraps his arms around her waist to keep her from sliding off and the press against her crown is enough to tell her so.

With the steady beat of his heart, the warmth from his body, sleep comes too soon and everything else is forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://liannyeong.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/liannyeongfics).  
> If you like this work, do support me by buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/liannyeong).


End file.
